


How Do I Look?

by arashiwolfprincess



Series: Cute and Shy Angel [1]
Category: The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Girlish looking Moses, Jealous and Confuse Ramses, M/M, OOC, Pre-Slash, brotherly feelings bordering to more, cross dressing, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/arashiwolfprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing around, Moses asks Tuya if he could try on a dress. Once change he ask Ramses a question that makes the young teen prince to really think of his feelings for his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do I Look?

**Author's Note:**

> This will have Teenagers Moses and Ramses. Moses is around 13 while Ramses is 15 going on 16. Other than Moses will have girlish features and is rather cute. He is more in the stage of figuring himself out since he likes dresses and all other than curious as well.
> 
> Disclaimer: Prince of Egypt and its characters Belongs to DreamWorks. There is no money made off this work.

“Mother, can I wear a dress?” Wide innocent brown eyes belonging to the youngest son of the royal family ask softly, shifting from foot to foot as a shy smile appears on his cherubic face.

Despite the fact he turn thirteen years old, Moses has a girlish features and charm around him than he does his own gender. Because of this, there been times visitors would mistake him for a girl and would make comments of possible unions between families. Only to blanch learning he’s a boy and still deals of friendship has been made For Moses, he didn’t mind at all. He has gotten to meet some kids that want to be friends with him for himself and not as the younger brother to the future heir of the throne.

He lets out a delightful laugh at his mother’s nod. His round eyes grow bigger and his smile grows larger before bouncing off to grab the one he spot from the closet near Ramses. Tuya chuckles rather amuse by her youngest son’s antic but agrees with the thought of her youngest is a girl in a boy’s body at times. Lounging nearby on a chair, Ramses makes a face at the thought of his brother in a dress.

“Mother, you aren’t going to really let him?” Ramses drawls out seeing the brunette leaving the room to the bathroom on the other side of the room to change while Tuya ignores Ramses making the soon to be sixteen year old to roll his eyes at her subtle dismissal.

Soon, Moses’s shy voice speaks up bringing the two’s attention, “How do I look?”

While Tuya gushes and coos, Ramses could only stare mouth agape. Standing in a simple dress with a slash around the waist, is the large brown eyes with slightly long hair framing the cherubic cheeks. Ramses blinks unable to stare away from his brother. Heat rushes to his cheeks and into his groin making him shift in his seat feeling rather confuse and uncomfortable. For a moment he wants to kiss and run his hands through the soft locks. To squeeze Moses’s cheeks softly before trailing down kisses down his neck.

Ramses shakes his head wondering what is wrong with him. From the corner of his eyes, he spots a few guards and servants stop to stare at Moses with desire in their eyes.  He could feel anger and something dark bubbling in his stomach. Why are those fools staring at his Moses? What a minute, his Moses? When Moses did become his?

Feeling his cock becoming more aroused as Moses smile brightly with the shyness and hint of pink on his cheeks is slowly becoming too much for the teenager. He clears his throat feeling a sudden lump in his throat commenting, “You look like a girl.”

“Really,” Moses asks for a brief moment hurt at the dry words before looking at his mother in confusion wondering what is wrong with his brother.

“I’m sure Ramses doesn’t mean it like that,” Tuya answers turning her attention on Ramses as she said her next words. “Right little one?”

Even with the stressing of her words she didn’t miss the hint of softness in her oldest son’s eyes on Moses or the blush he’s supporting darkens a bit more. She will look into it later.

“I mean you look really cute,” Ramses manages to squeak unable to take the arousal he’s supporting or the images running through his mind before rushing out the room leaving his mom and Moses to have their talks.

He manages to run all the way to his room much to his relief. Breathing hard he leans against the wall more confuse than anything else. He groans throatily feeling his loincloth rub against him He will have to deal with this. Just seeing the image in the dress makes him growl darkly as his breathing starts to change into panting. How can he feel this way? Moses is his little brother! Ra, what is going on with him?  He the future pharaoh can’t fall for his brother more than a family, right? He shakes his head feeling the straining under the cloth. He lets his hands slip under the loincloth as images of a day dream come to his mind.

_*~*Daydreaming*~*_

_“Ramses do I really look cute,” The full lips tilt into a pout as a hint of a pink tongue sticks out licking them slowly._

_“Yes Silly Boy,” Ramses drawls out tin a husky purr touching the softest of flesh under his hand smirking down at the younger boy. “You are more than cute, Moses, rather beautiful if you ask me.”_

_“Ramses, please,” Moses pleads arching up.”_

_*~*Daydreaming ends*~*_

“Ramses,” The sound of his father’s voice shakes Ramses out of his thoughts and he looks feeling the stickiness in his loincloth. “Are you well?”

He manages to croak out, “Yes Father.”

“Very well,” Seti said leaving his heir’s room and shakes his head muttering about teenagers and hormones besides the troublesome of it all.

“Oh Ra, what am I going to do now?” Ramses whispers changing into new clothes coming to the conclusion he may have feelings that borders beyond brotherly for Moses. It now has to hit after all the times he subconsciously glares when people especially men look at Moses in a lustful way. He has been jealous. How can it really hit him when Moses decides to ask to wear a dress?


End file.
